


the imperfect moment

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You and Newt travel together, and have developed feelings for each other over the years.Includes a pining, protective and jealous Newt.





	

Newt could you give me a hand please?’ y/n called to him from the top of the stairs that lead to the cramped shed, where Newt was hiding. With a deep sigh Newt stood, stretching his back from its previously hunched position.

 

He could feel jealousy flaring up his back and into shoulders, he tried to push it down, as he trudged up the stairs. He had no claim to her, he had no right to feel like this. He wanted her to be happy, of course he did, even if it wasn’t with him, she deserved that, and so much more. 

 

He popped his head out of the case, ‘are you alright Newt? You’re looking awfully grumpy’ a slightly cheeky smile on her beautiful face, he couldn’t help but smile back at her. “sorry, just concentrating’ he mumbled, her smile gave way to an apologetic furrow of her brows, ‘I’m so sorry Newt, I didn’t realize, I can sort this out by myself, you go back to what you were doing.’ She apologized profusely, he chuckled at her ‘no, no it’s alright, I was going to take a break anyway’ she stopped trying to push him back down into the worn case.

 

 Making sure that he was certain, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room. Sitting himself on her soft bed, she showed him two dresses, and a skirt with a blouse. She could wear an old sack and Newt would still think that she was the most breath taking creature ever to roam this earth.

 

“Are you really asking me for fashion advice?’ he chuckled at the notion, she brought her hand to her hip raising her eyebrow. “alright, well I always like you in blue’ gesturing to the pretty deep blue dress that hung from its hanger on the back of your wardrobe door, “it brings out eyes’ a light rose blush blossoming on her cheeks, she gave him a grateful smile.  

 

“thank you’ she mumbled, as she fiddled with the tie of her robe, he got up to leave so she could change in peace.  

 

Newt sat himself on the sofa, book on his lap, trying not to feel sorry for himself. She stepped out of her room gracefully, the fabric of her dress fluttering about her knees as she walked. She was breath taking. “I’ll not be out too late, I don’t want to turn into a pumpkin.’ She giggled placing a quick peck on the top of his curly head.

 

As soon as the front door to your shared flat clicked shut, Newt’s heart sank further, burying his head in his hands.

 

He couldn’t keep feeling like this, it was too much, he either needed to tell her and risk everything, or move on and give up on the idea that he might find a mate of his own.

 

He needed a distraction, dwelling on this would only make him feel worse. He climbed his way back into the case, mindlessly heading to Franks enclosure.

 

The magnificent creature was perched on a large rock, ruffling his feathers, as Newt approached him. The beast gave him an empathetic look, tilting his feathered head towards Newt for him to stroke, knowing that it usually helped to calm the magizoologist.

 

Newt could hear the beginnings of a commotion going on upstairs, panicking slightly he rushed back to the shed, it was getting louder, your distressed pleading reaching his ears. He broke out into a sprint, scrambling to the door. He found you, trying desperately to push the door shut on the man on the other side, ‘come on doll, we had fun didn’t we, why don’t we continue it.’ He persisted, wedging his foot between the door, so you couldn’t close it.

 

Newt could feel the anger bubbling in his stomach, as he grabbed the door from y/n, tucking her behind him. ‘I believe she said no’ Newt’s voice dangerously low, ‘you didn’t say you were already with some pompous weedling, did you, you little slut’ the man spat.

 

Newt grabbed the man by his shirt, pushing him outside against the wall. All newt could see was red, rage and hatred for this scum boiling in his blood. “ you don’t deserve to lick the mud off of her shoes, you repugnant cockroach. Now I suggest you leave, before I do something that I don’t want her to see’ Newt hissed through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep some sort of lid on his temper.

 

The man scurried away once Newt had loosened his grip on the shirt. Taking several deep calming breaths, Newt tried to compose himself. He felt your slightly shaking hand rest tentatively on his back,  he turned slowly to face you, realising the true weight of his actions.

 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I’ but she cut off his rambling apology with a tight hug, ‘thank you, thank you, l don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here’ he could feel her tears leaving a damp patch on his shirt, as she clung on to him, as though he was the only thing holding her to the earth. “I’ll always be here love’ he murmured against her sweet smelling hair as he lead you back to the cosy flat that you shared.

 

He sat her down on the sofa while he made a cup of her favourite sweet tea. Setting the cup on the coffee table he pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair, placing the occasional kiss to the top of her head.

 

Her sniffles had died away, she seemed to be simply finding comfort in his touch, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“This might not be the best time, but I’ve had so many perfect moments to say this, and never taken them’ he began as she turned, so that she could look him in the eye. “I must say it now, or I might never say it and I cannot bare not knowing any longer. I love, I love you.’  Newt searched her face, looking for any sign of fear or disgust, instead he was gifted with a smile that he was certain could light the darkest of skies.

 

Slowly she shuffled up, her breath tickling at his lips, their noses brushing slightly as she leant her forehead against his, ‘I’ve always loved you’

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
